Talk:Swain/@comment-2.82.100.96-20120611132948/@comment-4875928-20120612023137
@ Xerav Dude you rly say that free mana and free heal are ussles on Swain... ?? then i can tell your pro already :D LOL Rly Catalyst is the only HP that Swain needs since going to far in resists is not welcomed to - and it helps to take down the true dmg from ignite. @ James Stone Well sorry to dissapoint you, but i can see a big mistake in your logic... You say that Unholly gives you tankynes right... WTF sorry to say it but it is probably the item that makes you most squishy of all his basic items exept DC. It gives you almost 0 tankyness since... Abyssal gives you more dmg = more heal, gives more MR, and gives your allied AP more dmg Zhonya gives more Armor, and a active that if you have some skill you will be able to neutralize whole or a part of enemy AP combo (and some hits from enemy AD's). The only thing it gives you is more mana, but what for you need more mana when your super squishy thx to this item? you dont need it... On dominion 2-3 months ago (when i had time and internet connection to be able to play) i was circa 2-2,1 k Elo and i managed to do it by playing like 80% off the games with SWAIN (jabebot showed it on his lists) and i was wery often teamed with players like aAa Alth0r, Epocx, Assurhadon, Dominus Arts, Sylian ect (all the highest ELO on dominoin and v.high ELO on SR - most gold and plat players). And i can say that your non logical tactics of baiting, and your build would be weak. You say Zhonya is not rly good for Swain... LOL sorry to say it but this item makes him probably the most tanky from all items, since the moment you start a team fight and you go in as 2nd line (1st are tank's and bruisers, 3rd are AD carry) then you will get focused and you cant avoid it, but is you use Zhonya in good time then all the effort enemy team had put in killing you is just wasted, since you stay alive and deal dmg. Also you say that enemy team would run if you activate Zhonya... Sorry to say it, but Swain is not Morgana or Fiddle, ppl realy wont start to run the moment you activate Zhonya and i doubt that players with who i was matched are to unskilled that they didnt knew what they were doing (well they will run i you activate it at wrong moment - but that's something else). Vs havy AD team you either get a Zhonya or FH (on dominion because of the fast pace, Zhonya is a little weaker then on SR, so i did take her by like 50% and 50% of the time FH). You say Relai's is a good item... I would dissagree, since you dont need any more HP then Roa gives you since you sacrifice for it resists and thus you reduce the effective heal from ulti. Also this little slow you gain is not worth the dmg increase from Abyssal or Active from Zhonya. Its just a modereate item nothing more... When i look at your build i just see humongus HP and 0 resists, since in 95% of games you will only get to have the 3 first items you named here - namely RoA, Unholly, Relai's for rest there will be no time and gold. And i can bet you that with a build like: RoA, Abyssal, DC - the same gold, i would pwn you every time, and would be 3 times more ussfull in team fights. (or even an RoA, Abyssal, Zhonya - a cheaper build). Unholly would be only viable vs a double AP team with champ like Vlad ect(but not vs a burst AP composition, or a team with abilities that reduce MR - ex Ryze and fiddle jungle)